


AU Mondays

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Husbands, M/M, everyone's happy all the time, just good things really, no one dies, some memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Prompt: SummerMagnus and Alec look at a photo album.





	AU Mondays

Heat washes over the city in waves, the smell of rotting trash sitting heavy in the air, seemingly unmoved by the hot wind, and the air presses in on the city, as if trying to compress it, and faces peer out of windows with scowls.

The loft, however, has maintained its perfected temperature, never growing warmer despite the occasional opened window, the thermostat on the wall always reading exactly the same number, and it feels like warm comfort when Magnus steps out of the portal into the living room.

The portal closes behind him with a little  _whoosh_ , and the light from the chandelier catches on the buttons of his deep red shirt, on his necklaces as they spill down his bare chest, on the tips of his hair as he turns away and walks over to the bookshelves, leaning in close and raising his hand to run his fingers along the spines. Some of the books are new-looking, their covers glossy, while others look as though he’s had them for centuries, their lettering peeling, titles faded, edges worn; but he passes all of these,  _Centuries in Summoning, Magical Medicine: Healing with Potions and Spells,_ his very own  _Magic for the Abstract Mind_ , his eyebrows drawn slightly together, eyes searching, and then his expression softens, a slow smile spreading, and he pulls down a book with no title at all. He holds it very delicately, reverently, and he opens the cover as he walks back toward the couch, settling in the middle.

The very first page holds a picture of he and Alec that had been taken by a tourist on their honeymoon when they’d decided to pop in on the Palace Hotel in Tokyo just to go back to that balcony where so much had happened before.

The night had ended in long, languid kisses, and Magnus smiles to himself at the memory of Alec moving underneath him, his bare skin warm, hands running up Magnus’ sides, the way he’d slipped his leg between Magnus’.

The front door opens, and Magnus looks up to see Alec walk in, looking sweaty and tired, and he leaves his shoes by the door, padding across the room in socks and sitting down next to Magnus, legs pressed together, and he turns his head to kiss him.

Alec’s skin is hot and sweaty, and Magnus smiles against his lips, pulling away just slightly and laughing ever so softly. Alec rolls his eyes, and he leans against the back of the couch, but he’s smiling, too.

Alec nods down at the photo album. “Long day?”

Magnus shrugs slightly. “Could have been worse. But I was at the home of a client, and she had this beautiful painting on her wall of Tokyo at night, and it reminded me of our first night there, and this.” Magnus reaches into his pocket and pulls out the omamori Alec gave him years ago, orange and bright, kept in pristine condition by a few simple spells.

Alec smiles, and he drops his head onto Magnus’ shoulder and brings his hand up to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ hand, pressing little kisses into his neck.

“Fifty years, and I still carry it with me every day.”

Magnus turns his head to look at Alec, and he’s smiling the smile he reserves only for him, Alec’s smile, his gaze soft and reverent, full of adoration and bright happiness, and he leans his forehead against Alec’s.

“I love you, Alexander.”

Alec looks back at him with the same expressing of fondness, and he brings his hand up to Magnus’ cheek. In the stillness of the loft, in the blinding rays of the dying sun, the light cutting the room into shards and making Magnus shine, golden and bright, he whispers, his breath warm on Magnus’ face: “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](downworldkings.tumblr.com).


End file.
